Arrows and Bullets
by Shelbykins.Blu
Summary: Destiny Monroe was Oliver's best friend, after he and Sara went missing she ran away from Starling City, away from her family, away from her life, to Gothem City. But after finding that Oliver had returned and that an old friend of hers had plans to destroy part of the city she grew up in, she returned; but not as herself as Amethyst, Batman's only remaining Sidekick.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 **Lifeline**

* * *

A masked woman hurried into the fallen building to see Tommy Merlyn laying in the debris, she pulled out a needle and looked around before quickly injecting him with a Black Liquid. She heard someone behind her and she ran out. She quickly made her way to her motorcycle when an Arrow landed next to her. She turned to face The 'Hood' she smiled,

"who are you and what did you do to Tommy Merlyn's body?" he asked; she grabbed her helmet and got on her motorcycle. The hood stared at her, Purple hair and lipstick, a black mask that faintly resembled a bat, she had a hint of familiarity about her that put the hood on edge

"Names Amethyst, and I didn't do anything to Tommy Merlyn's body. Just making sure there wasn't something I could do." she said before putting her helmet on, starting her Bike and driving off.

* * *

Two days later that same woman stood leaning against a black Escalade ESV with Bruce Wayne, Her hair was now black and she only wore Lip Gloss,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bruce asked, The woman nodded and pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head as the Funeral home director walked out.

"Mr. Wayne, I was a bit confused on why you wanted Mr. Merlyn's body." He asked; The woman sighed.

"We did not pay you ten thousand dollars for you to question our motives Mr. Parker, now please take us to Tommy."

He nodded and lead them into the building, they entered a room where Tommy laid on a metal slab; Tears welled up in her eyes and walked up to him. She traced his wound and smiled when she noticed that it was slowly beginning to heal, she looked over to Bruce who was also grinning.

"It would seem Dr. Barnes death wasn't in vain." he said before nodding, Mr. Parker zipped up the body bag and helped Bruce take him to the back of the Escalade.

"They family will never know correct?" Mr. Parker asked, Bruce frowned as the woman pulled out a gun.

"you won't remember Mr. Parker, it's safer for everyone, but don't worry. The money is still yours." she said raising the gun, she pulled the trigger and a dart hit his neck, a purplish liquid was injected into his body. The dart disintegrated as he dropped to the ground and the woman grinned,

"Remind me to send a thank you note to Lucius." she said getting into the passenger side of the car, Bruce got into the driver side and they headed back to Gothem.

* * *

Two months later, The woman sat next to Tommy Merlyn as he laid in the hospital bed. His heart beat stronger than it had been when he first got to that bed. Bruce walked in with a bag from her favorite restaurant, she smiled and took it from him.

"It shouldn't be long." he said before sitting next to her in the other chair. She nodded in agreement before she began to eat her BLT. The two settled in and began watching How I met your mother.

"Laurel." Tommy whispered, before gasping. The woman stood and sat her food on the tray and shoved it away.

"Tommy?" she said smiling. Tommy glanced at her confused.

"Tiny?" He whispered before trying to pull the tracheotomy Tube from his nose, Destiny quickly told Bruce to get a nurse. "Tiny? Where am I? The last thing I remember was the earthquake...I got laurel out and the roof caved in."

his heart rate began to speed up as he realized what happened.

"I DIED! DESTINY I DIED HOW AM I HERE RIGHT NOW, WHY ARE YOU HERE." he shouted as he began pulling out his IV. "what's going on Destiny?!"

He tried to climb out of bed but fell to the ground. Destiny quickly helped him up, he shoved her away and glared at her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" he yelled; Destiny shot him a glare and squared her shoulders.

"I SAVED YOUR LIFE YOU UNGREATFUL ASS." She shouted, "OR DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE LAUREL BY HERSELF?"

she pulled a pocket Knife and hands it to him.

"YOU WANT TO WASTE THE GIFT I GAVE YOU THEN THERE'S A KNIFE, SHOVE IN YOUR HEART!" She yelled, Tommy stared at her in shock, Bruce rushed in and quickly took the knife from Tommy.

"Destiny!" he said; The Raven haired girl took a deep breath and walked out. Bruce frowned and looked at Tommy.

"The person who made the serum, Her friend, was killed, what she used on you was the only Vial that survived the attack."

Tommy looked down in shame, Bruce helped him up and back into the bed.

"I know you don't exactly understand right now, or appreciate it. But what she did she did for you and Laurel and for Oliver."

Tommy nodded and sighed.

"I guess I was just a bit confused." he said; Bruce nodded in understanding.

"sadly you cannot tell Laurel or Oliver that you're alive until you're done training." Bruce asked, Tommy glanced at him confused. "Destiny is going to need someone to help her, since Batman is dead. Someone to keep her from going down the wrong path as a Vigilante. And you are the right person."

"so you want me to become a Vigilante with Destiny?" Tommy asked; Bruce nodded, Tommy sighed but agreed.

* * *

Destiny sat in the Bat cave watching as Tommy and Bruce sparred, stuffing orange slices in her mouth. Selina walked up to Destiny and stole an orange slice,

"hows our Ghost doing?" she asked; Destiny grinned and threw a peel at the fighting men causing them to stop and glare at the female.

"Selina wants to know how Ghost is doing?" she said; Bruce smiled and nodded. Destiny put her orange down and attacked Tommy. They had done tests like this before and Tommy had always ended up losing, but this time he wasn't going to let her win. Destiny had gotten Tommy in a headlock but he threw her over his shoulder, she laughed before swiping her legs under his and making him fall to the floor. She climbed on top of him and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Pinned ya." she said with a smile. Tommy smirked before flipping them and putting her in a choke hold; she wrapped her legs around his knee and dropped them to the floor.

A phone began ringing, Bruce rolled his eyes as the two continued fighting he held up Destiny's phone.

"you're brother is calling." he informed the fighting Female, she rolled her eyes as she called for a time out. She took the phone and answered.

"Yes baby brother?" she said frowning,

"She's going to Central City." he snapped; a confused look crossed her face as she asked him who,

"Daisy. She has a break coming up soon, and she's going to Central City to stay with her friends." Desmond replied angrily, "and dad is allowing it!"

"Dez, she's over 18 now she would have went even if dad didn't allow it." Destiny said rolling her eyes.

"Can't you talk to her?" he asked; Destiny sighed.

"she's not answering me when I call, Dez, she hates me for missing mom's funeral." Desmond sighed.

"fine, I'll try to talk to her again. I'll call you later." he said before hanging up. Destiny shook her head and put her phone down before pouncing on Tommy once more.

* * *

"NO!" Destiny yelled later that night as Bruce got ready for a meeting, "I TRAINED SO I COULD STAY HERE! TO HELP GOTHEM NOT SO YOU CAN SHIP ME BACK TO STARLING CITY!"

Bruce frowned at her, Tommy and Selina stood silently off to the side watching the argument.

"Destiny, Gothem is a loss cause, you and Tommy are going back to Starling City." Bruce said calmly, Destiny slammed her hand down on the table.

"I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE!" she shouted. Tommy touched her should to calm her down but she shoved him away. "MY LIFE ISN'T THERE ANYMORE, MY LIFE IS HERE."

"You are going back to starling city, Destiny!" Bruce said. "and that's final."

She glared at him but doesn't say anything as she stormed up to her room. Tommy followed her and sat next to her on her bed.

"want to talk about it?" he asked; she shook her head. "how about you tell me why you left?"

"I was 22 and an idiot, when I found out that not only did Ollie die but also Sara, I couldn't deal with it. I went to Gothem. I don't know why, I wasn't in the right mind so I went out every night, and I don't mean to clubs and parties. I just walked around, hoping that someone would find me and just kill me." Tommy looked at her shocked. "don't look at me like that Tommy, Ever since I graduated high school dad's been primping me to take over the company when he retired. I was twenty two, a self proclaimed Hippie and my father wanted me to take over his Weapons company. I went to talk to Ollie about it and found him and Sara making out, I was pissed, you knew I had this huge crush on him. I was going to tell Laurel, but I let him convince me not to. When everyone found out that Sara was on the boat with him, I freaked out, thinking that Laurel would hate me, that you would hate me. It was like everything was coming at me at the same time, so I ran. It was stupid. That's when I met Bruce, well Batman, he saved me from a group of guys. I realized at the last minutes I really didn't want to die and he swooped in, all black knight like and saved me. It took a month and a half but I finally convinced him to train me."

"and here we are?" Tommy asked; Destiny smiled and nudged him.

"and here we are."

"Going home won't be so bad." Tommy said with smile, "at least for you, not me, I'm sure laurel will kill me."

Destiny smiled and hugged her best friend.

"she might but try not to die, I don't have and re-spawn serum."

he shook his head and frowned.

"can I ask you something with out you getting mad?" he asked; Destiny nodded and laid back on her bed. "why did you miss your mother's funeral."

"she was in the hospital." Bruce said as he walked into the room, "she thought she had enough training to patrol by herself and she got jumped from behind; she was in a coma, there was no way she could fly home. But she won't tell her family that she'd much rather have them hate her."

Destiny shot him a glare before grabbing her suitcase from under her bed and began throwing clothes into them. Tommy shook his head and began to fold the clothes as Bruce and Destiny sent dirty looks at each other.

* * *

Hey Guys i hope you enjoy the new story. i know i shouldn't be writing another new one i'm so behind on all the other but i'm working on them it's just taking me a while.

Here's a little blurb about Destiny and her family.

 **Destiny Monroe (Megan Fox):** Code Name: Amethyst. Born: May 16, 1985. In 2007 After Oliver went missing, Destiny ran away from all of her responsibilities and found herself in Gothem City, After being saved by Batman she convinced him to let her train with him and help him.

 **Desmond Monroe (Milo Ventimiglia):** Born: September 16, 1986. Destiny's younger brother, he is brilliant when it comes to computers, When Destiny returns to Starling City she recruits him to be her 'Felicity' so to say. When Destiny finally revealed herself to Oliver, Desmond meets Felicity and falls for her.

 **Daisy Monroe (Ashley Benson)** : Born: July 10, 1993. Destiny's younger sister, She goes to Starling City University for fashion, once she graduates her father promised that he would give her the money to start her own line

 **Henry Monroe (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau):** Born: July 27, 1967. Destiny, Desmond and Daisy's Father, who develops weapons for the US military. His second greatest achievement is developing guns that need to be programed to the shooter, the gun would only work for that person. His first? If you ask him it is his family

 **Helena Monroe (Jennifer Connelly)** : December 12, 1968-August 14, 2011 Destiny and Desmond's Mother, who owns 'Monroe Finale' an Italian restaurant. She died while Destiny was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **Home**

Destiny stood outside her brother's apartment, Tommy right next to her, sunglasses and a hat on his head.  
"so we're seeing your brother first because he hates you less?" Tommy asked with a frown, she nodded, before pressing the button to Desmond's apartment.  
"yea?" his voice came from the speaker,

"Could you let us in?" destiny asked; they heard something crash through the speaker, Tommy laughed.

"Destiny?" Desmond practically yelled into the speaker, said brunette glanced at Tommy and shook her head.

"Are you going to let us in Dez or do I have to stand down here in the rain?" the door buzzed and Tommy quickly opened it for her. "Thank you Mr. Merlyn."

Tommy rolled his eyes before following her up the stairs, they get to Desmond's room and knocked on the door. It flew open and Destiny was pulled into a hug. She laughed and hugged her younger brother back; Desmond let her go and glanced at Tommy, he frowned suddenly confused.

"I went to your funeral." he said; Desmond quickly shut the door and crossed his arms. "How did I go to your funeral but here you are breathing the same air as me?"

Tommy smiled and began telling Desmond the story, it took ten minutes because Desmond kept interrupting but finally Tommy finished.

"Is that why there were men at Grandpa's old place?" Dez asked; Destiny smirked and nodded.

"wanna check it out?" she asked; Desmond nodded, "when is your lease up on this place?"

Desmond shrugged and answered with a couple of months, Destiny smiled and grabbed his hand.

"you will be moving into the house, I'm going to need your help but we can't talk about it here." she said; Desmond looked at Tommy confused. He shook his head as Destiny walked back to the door. "come on little brother have some faith."

Desmond shook his head and followed his older sister down to the car.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the siblings and Tommy walked into their grandfather's old house and grinned.

"the last time we were here, It was the Christmas before grandma died." Desmond said; Destiny smiled and entered the library. She grinned when she saw the new set up. Lucius Fox was waiting for her.

"Miss Monroe. I have everything set up just as you wanted it, the construction workers don't remember even being on the property so you are in the clear." he said. Destiny smiled and hugged the older man.

"Thank you, Lucius." she said; he smiled at her as she went to the closet door and pressed a button. A panel right next to the door flipped open to reveal a screen; Destiny smiled as she placed her hand on it; it scanned her hand and the door slid revealing that the closet had been replaced with an elevator. Destiny walked in and motioned for the other three to enter the elevator, the door closed and it began it's decent. Desmond looked at Tommy confused, who in returned just shrugged. The doors opened again to revealed an underground hideout, so they had a place to do their business without any chance of the cops finding out.

Lucius handed her a computer chip; Tommy and Desmond looked on confused as she walked over to the table and slid the chip into it. A humming noise is heard before

"Miss Monroe how may I be of service?" a female voice said;

"yes Tesla, I would like to add Desmond and Tommy to the voice command database." Destiny said with a grin.

"Yes ma'am." Tesla said before scanning Tommy and Desmond.

"Please state your name." Tesla said; Tommy glanced at Destiny who was grinning happily.

"Really? You names her after _Nikola Tesla_?" Desmond asked; Destiny glared at him and he frowned. "Desmond Monroe."

Everyone turned to Tommy, who said his name, Tesla thanked them both and Destiny turned to Desmond.

"and yes in a way I did but it was the character from that SYFY show Sanctuary." Desmond shot her an unamused look and shook his head, Tommy just looked at them both confused on what Sanctuary was.

"Dez can you Hack into Queen consolidations computer to set up an appointment to see Oliver." she asked; Desmond looked at her and smirked.

"is the pope catholic?" he asked before heading over to the Computers she had set up for him. She looked at Tommy and frowned  
"Are you sure you want to do this Tommy?" She asked him as she sat down on the couch that sat in front of a big screen TV, he nodded and sat on the couch next to her.  
"She deserves to know first. I love her." Destiny grinned and hugged him.  
"Lets hope she reacts better than she did when Ollie came home."  
"I also didn't leave with her sister." Tommy said. Destiny smiled as she put her hair up in a bun. She flipped on the TV and began scrolling through her emails on her Tablet.  
Her phone binged as her IM popped up. Destiny smiled seeing that it was Selina.  
 **Bat-Mistress: hello** **Marilyn** **, how is starling city.  
Tiny_Marilyn: hello Kitty-Kat. Ghost and I are doing well in Starling City We are meeting the CEO and The Lawyer tomorrow. I don't know how that is going go.  
Bat-Mistress: Sounds like fun. From what you've been telling me Im sure you and CEO will be sharing a bed in no time.  
Tiny_Marilyn: Haha nope. I'm sure he's going to be busy with different flings. Anyway how is europe? Is the Bossman keeping you satisfied?  
Bat-Mistress: Its beautiful. I found some dresses that were 'you' so ill send them to you once you move into the manor. And you know it sweetie.  
Tiny_Marilyn: The basement is done. But ill text you when we get settled in. I think Desmond needs me.  
Bat-Mistress: Alright darling, talk soon.**  
"Do I even want to know why your screen name is Tiny_Marilyn?" Tommy said before handing her food to her.  
"When I met Selina I was dressed like Marilyn Monroe," destiny explained before taking a bite of her salad. He nodded and looked around at their Hideaway  
"So no creepy bat cave?" He asked, destiny laughed and shook her head.  
"No, I'm more of a super awesome reminds you of star trek and the iron man comics." Tommy shook his head.  
"What did you mean when we get settled into the manor?" He asked, destiny froze and glanced at him "Oh ummm sorry I just figured since you were staying with me at my flat in Gothem that you'd be staying at the manor especially since the lair would be under it. But if you plan on living in your dad's old place."  
"No that's fine just until Laurel and I get back to where we were." Destiny nodded in understanding, and went back to her phone.

* * *

The next morning, they stood next to their cars.  
"Well good luck with Laurel. Don't forget to give her the letters. And I hope everything works out."  
He nodded and hugged her, he frown when he noticed her shaking.  
"Tiny, you'll be fine." He said kissing her forehead. She nodded and got into her jaguar and took off towards queen consolidations.  
Her hand shook as she shut the car off in the parking lot 10 minutes later. She sighed and took a deep breath. Her phone meowed causing her to smile. She opened the text to see that Selina had send her a video. She pushed Play and smiled when Selina's smiling face appeared.  
"Hey destiny, I know you're probably nervous to see Ollie again but you have no reason to be, you are a strong independent woman and he's an idiot if he doesn't understand why you left. Oh and Bruce wants you to be nice to this Arrow you told us about." She looked behind her and sighed, "I've woken up Bruce, so I have to go, but I will see you for Halloween, I love you."  
Destiny grinned and got out of the car more confident than she was before. She made her way through the familiar building and to the elevator. When she got to his floor she walked out only to bump into a blond who's tablet went flying, Destiny's reflexes kicked in and she caught the woman's tablet with ease,  
"Oh god thank you, so much, my whole life is on that, not to mention my boss's so I'm rambling again, I'm felicity."  
"Destiny. I have a meeting with Oliver." She said with a smile.  
"Oh okay. I don't remember talking to you to make the appointment. " she said, "not that I'm accusing you of anything,"  
"I got in late last night so I hacked your systems." She said before walking into Oliver's office, Oliver stood looking out the window.  
"If someone told me 7 years ago that I'd be looking at Oliver as CEO I would have laughed." She said, Oliver turned and smiled.  
"Destiny Monroe, Rumor had it that you were in Sydney." He said. Destiny laughed and shook her head  
"Not even. I wish." She said walking to stand next to him. He became very serious,  
"I tried calling you, I needed you. Where were you?" He asked tears forming in his eyes. Destiny frowned  
"Gothem. I was working with Bruce Wayne."  
"Wayne Enterprises? What were you working with them for?"  
Destiny laughed.  
"Its actually a pretty funny story. I found a scientist who was trying to make a serum that would save someone on the brink of death or immediately after they died, I convinced Bruce to invest in it. Doctor Barnes had called the re-spawn serum, like from halo or whatever. His dream was for it to work just as fast as it did in video games. Any way last year, Gotham was terrorized by a asshat called Bane who destroyed the lab and killed doctor Barnes. also it turned out that Talia Al Ghul was with him, a vigilante that worked with Batman killed her and asked me to research the league of assassins, I found out Malcolm was apart of it so I began researching him, well I found out about the undertaking, so I took the only vial of the re-spawn serum that survived the attack and asked her to come to starling city to make sure none of my friends died, I didn't think I had to worry about you or Tommy but laurel, she was always so stubborn. I didn't think she'd have to use it on Tommy."  
Oliver stared at her confused, taking in what she was saying,  
"So you're saying...?" He asked,  
"She's saying she saved my life." Tommy said walking in, destiny and Oliver turned in shocked, a hand print covered his cheek, "yeah Laurel didn't take it so well,"  
Destiny rushed over to check out Tommy's cheek, she asked Felicity nicely to get Tommy some ice. Oliver frowned as he watched his two best friends they moved in sync, Destiny stopped fretting over Tommy after he physically stopped her, she apologized and turned to Oliver.

"do you want to go to dinner tonight Ollie, so we can talk?" she asked; Oliver smiled and nodded glad that his best friends were back. He quickly walked over to Tommy and pulled him into a man hug, Tommy grinned and returned the hug.

"Now I must go speak with my father about getting my job back. You coming Tommy I'm sure he could find something for you too." Destiny said; Tommy laughed and nodded before following her to the door. She turned back to Oliver and grinned.

"Don't forget, tonight at Del Toro's at 6." she said; Oliver nodded as they left. Felicity quickly rushed in a confused look on her face.

"So uh how is Tommy Alive?"

* * *

I hope this i alright. thanks for reading!


End file.
